


drunk on you

by xinghunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but just a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghunnie/pseuds/xinghunnie
Summary: 5 times Kim Minseok wanted to kiss Chanyeol.(And the one time Chanyeol kisses him.)





	drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> who do i think i am tbh...
> 
> miss rana!!! this is for u because ur the best and also u let me watch the vlive+ episodes of heart4u on ur acc hehe ily

  1. _Shinin’ eyes_

The first time Minseok wants to kiss Chanyeol, it hits him like a train. 

They just finished yet another gruelling training session, bones aching and muscles burning. Minseok is just lying on the floor, head nestled in his bunched-up, sweaty hoodie, when he turns to look at Chanyeol. And he  _ looks _ . 

Chanyeol’s hair is up in a half bun. It’s so long, and it curls at his temples with sweat. He’s so tall, but he is bony and skinny and has big doe eyes and the biggest smile Minseok has ever seen. Minseok realizes suddenly that Chanyeol is so handsome. 

For a bit, it stuns Minseok. He cannot get over the dimples in Chanyeol’s cheeks, cannot stop hearing his boisterous laugh or stop staring at the mole right on his nose. Minseok wants to kiss chanyeol on his stupidly plump, pink lips, right in the middle of the warm practice room full of the other bustling members. And they have no idea,  _ none _ , that Minseok’s hands are twitching where they lay on his tummy. He wants to plant a big, fat smooch right on Chanyeol’s always-smiling lips.

That makes Minseok freeze. He can't be thinking like this. He can’t get lost staring at how Chanyeol’s eyes shine so bright, and how he smiles at him especially big when Minseok laughs hard at one of his jokes.

He can’t.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  1. _ Hold me tight, love_

The second time is less monumental, but still, Minseok doesn’t know how to just  _ ignore  _ it. This occasion is so embarrassing, Minseok will never tell a soul (not that he talks about kissing Chanyeol, that’s not it). But this is sad enough that he definitely plans to keep it to himself.

The second time he’s aware he wants to kiss Chanyeol, he’s watching one of his dramas. It’s an emotional scene, with up close shots of Chanyeol’s teary eyes and flushed cheeks. His eyelashes look so thick and dark even through the screen. And there it is, the camera pans closer and suddenly, bitten, cherry red lips are all Minseok can think about. 

He can’t concentrate on what is happening on screen anymore. The scene keeps moving on, Chanyeol no longer the center of the universe.  _ Except that he is. _ In that very moment, Minseok revolves around the thought of the taller man. The years have given him more height, wide shoulders and muscles that he loves to tease their fans with, but his face. His face is just as handsome and youthful as it was that very first night in the practice room, cheerful and pretty and soft in all the right places. Chanyeol is so handsome, in this very moment, all Minseok wants to do is lay him under him and kiss him until they are both stupid from it.

Before he knows it, the commercial break begins and the world comes back to focus. His face feels flushed, and Minseok knows it is not from the soju and spicy ramen he was eating while watching the drama. He forces himself to watch the show and  _ not  _ think about Chanyeol and his tempting everything.

Later that night, just as he is about to fall on his bed and call it a night, he gets a text.

_ Chanyeollie  _

_ 11:15 PM _

_ Hyung! Did you see me today?  _

_ Chanyeollie _

_ 11:17 _

_ Tell Chanyeollie he did well please!  _ ** _٩(๑> ₃ <)۶♥_ **

Cute. the audacity to be this cute… shameful, truly.

_ Minseokie Hyung _

_ 11:18 _

_ Of course I watched! You did well, as always. Spoil the next episode for me please! _

_ Chanyeollie _

_ 11:20 _

_ Never! You’ll have to watch it all. (￣ヘ￣) _

  
  


Once again, Minseok puts all thoughts about kissing Chanyeol’s puffy lips in a tight sealed box in the back of his head. To be opened again, never.

  
  
  
  


  1. _ Strawberries and cream_

The third time, hopefully the last, might be the worst yet.

Mainly, because it’s just them two in the dorm’s very empty living room, watching movies while sharing snacks they will regret tomorrow. It’s getting late, and Minseok has half a night to drag Chanyeol to his room and call it a night. He’s too comfortable, is the thing, body sagging in the couch while half ignoring the show, half ignoring Chanyeol. 

Which the taller man is obviously not happy with, to Minseok’s chagrin. It’s not even like he’s  _ actively _ ignoring the man. It’s just… Chanyeol is so fucking distracting, Minseok has to put effort into not staring and bearing his whole mind to him. Or his heart.

Ha! Funny! Minseok said heart. There’s nothing to expose there. Nothing. 

“ _ Hyung, _ ” Chanyeol whines, loudly, for the fifth time in the past, hm, 20 seconds. 

“What.” Minseok replies, keeping his eyes on the TV. They should go to a variety show soon… not that MInseok will talk, but he thinks the others would enjoy it. 

“ _ Hyuuung! _ ” Chanyeol is awfully persistent for attention today, Minseok thinks. He merely hums for his trouble, shoving shrimp chips into his mouth. He kinda hopes he chokes, but then Chanyeol would probably cry, and he hates to see that. Chanyeol has a big heart, big eyes, big hands… just. Very Big. 

Very Big is made more obvious when Chanyeol flops onto Minseok’s lap, whining loudly in the process, sending Minseok’s perfectly good shrimp chips flying somewhere his arms can’t reach. He wiggles around some more, digging his bony elbows into Minseok’s tummy. 

“What the fuck,” He grumbles, watching through squinted eyes until Chanyeol deems his position good enough. Good enough is with his upper half on Minseok’s lap, facing upwards. His hair is a mess now, and there’s an annoyed pout on his pretty lips. And Minseok, whipped as he is, can’t help the twitching of his fingers. He brings one trembling hand up, carefully pulling on Chanyeol’s hair until it lays in place, away from his big eyes, full of so many things Minseok ignores for his own sanity. Next he moves to his eyebrows, thumb pulling until it undoes the frown.

And then, it’s like he can’t help it. He bites his lip nervously, waiting for Chanyeol to push his curious fingers away. But he doesn't. He just watches Minseok with those big doe eyes as his hand caresses the wrinkles forming by his eyes, down to his soft cheeks, going over where Minseok knows the dimples come out when he smiles. Down the slope of his nose, and then. Then, over the cupid’s bow of his upper lip, around and down to the plumpness of his bottom one.

His head feels like it’s full with cotton, stuffed so full all he could hear was his heart pattering away in his chest. And there it is again, the urge to kiss Chanyeol. The need to find out how his lips taste, if he likes soft kisses that make his head feel light or if he rathers passionate kisses that leave his chest bleeding out for  _ more more more _ . He leaves his thumb there, right in the center of his lips where the plumpness is most, and waits. Waits for Chanyeol to say something, to move away.

The air is tense. Minseok thinks he might do it. There’s electricity running through his veins right now, and he might do it. Let his oldest need, the one he has ignored the most finally take claim of himself and kiss Chanyeol until they are both breathless, and then kiss him some more.

But he doesn’t. He pulls his hands back, leaves them on his sides where they can’t burn Chanyeol’s skin with things even he isn’t sure about. He turns back to the television, and ignores Chanyeol again. The room is so silent, and Chanyeol isn’t looking at anything, hands on his stomach and eyes trained far off.

They go to their rooms some fifteen minutes later, claiming tiredness and sleep and whatever else. 

Minseok can’t look at Chanyeol the next day, and Chayeol can’t stop staring.

  
  
  
  


  1. _ You the perfect chemical_

The next time it happens Minseok was stupid and careless. 

It’s during a concert. Chanyeol looks stunning in his white suit, and Heaven is playing in the background. And Minseok feels so full, so happy, the cheers of their fans loud and resounding in his eardrums. 

And they were playing around anyway, the three of them. Chanyeol, Jongin and him. They were just playing with the camera, for their fans.

_ City street lights, even if the lights go out, and the moon disappears, it’s bright because I have a star that fell from the skies, and it’s you. _

He had his arms wrapped around broad shoulders, and he closed his eyes, tilting his head, ready to plant an innocent smooch onto a plush, dimpled cheek. So close, through lidded eyes he saw too late that Chanyeol had turned too. And just as their lips almost brushed,  _ too close, _ Chanyeol sprang away. He turned to wide eyes on him, smile big and panicky. Minseok, with a sinking feeling in his gut, played it off. He smiled back, laughing, shaking his head wildly and stepping away away away too far away now after being so close.

The fans yelled, just cute fanservice for them, and Minseok smiled wider, moving away from the camera even when his heart had stopped and started again. He felt heavy, even as he jumped high and smiled big.

After the concert Chanyeol had exclaimed  _ Minseok hyung almost kissed me!  _ And they have laughed it off, Minseok even blamed him, told him it was his fault for turning around last moment like that. Baekhyun had catcalled, Junmeyon had giggled like he was a little kid hearing about kisses for the first time, and soon it was forgotten. 

But it haunted Minseok, those slightly crazed eyes and plastered smile. 

  
  
  
  


  1. _ All I do is wait_

There were many times in between the last time and this one, many times Minseok wanted to kiss Chanyeol. Many instances his chest filled with words he couldn’t say, and his mouth twitched, and his hands shook. 

But this one. This one is special, and it matters the most, because he almost did it.

When Chanyeol brought it up on stage for all of their fans to hear, Minseok’s stomach filled with liquid guilt that felt like bile crawling in his insides. Just a passing joke, something to lighten the heavy mood of his goodbye fanmeeting before enlisting for a year and a half.

“A few days ago, while drinking soju with Minseok hyung,” he paused a bit, turning to the crowd. Minseok felt himself clench, apprehensive. “Minseok hyung kept trying to kiss me!” the fans yelled, delighted. Minseok kept rubbing his face dry with the tissues they had given him, trying to hide his still teary eyes from Jongin’s words and his now even redder cheeks, so embarrassed.

“He kept saying he loved me. Do you remember hyung?” Chanyeol turned to him now, but Minseok avoided his eyes, nodding hurriedly. Of course he remembered. Of course, he couldn’t forget. He smiled though, because it’s supposed to be  _ funny,  _ supposed to be funny and a joke and it’s not supposed to make him want to crawl away and hide. Chanyeol continued, saying words of encouragement that MInseok can’t ignore, even through his shame, because he does. 

He loves Chanyeol, and he hangs onto his every word, even as he avoids eye contact, even as he puts on a shaky smile and busies his hands with something, anything else. And when Chanyeol ends, they hug quickly, because MInseok doesn’t think he can really let go if he holds on any longer.

The fanmeeting ends, and he goes to have dinner with his friends, friends who do not know Chanyeol or the turmoil in his head that yells for him to not ignore it, though he makes a perfectly good job of pretending nothing is wrong. But later, in his silent apartment in his room with a bed that feels too big, too open, he thinks.

_ Minseok is drunk. Which means, he has drank way too much, and he should probably stop. But he doesn’t, because he is going to the fucking army and then who knows how much he will have to wait to relax with the people he loves like this. _

_ And the rest of the boys are also drunk anyway, being even more ridiculous than usual, so Minseok feels good. He feels warm and comfortable and he decides that Chanyeol looks lovely with his face flushed red and his eyes looking gooey and happy like that.  _

_ “Yeollie…” he flops unto the other, and he feels tiny when Chanyeol wraps and arm around him and smiles big. Chanyeol has always been full, full of everything, so encompassing. Minseok feels so happy, the words tumble right out of him. “I love you.” it’s breathy and kind of gets lost in the clash and clattering of the restaurant, their voices and the clashing on beers and soju and really good wine. So he says it again, because Chanyeol.  _

_ He wants to tell Chanyeol every single day, that he loves him. He wants Chanyeol to know how much he matters to Minseok.  _

_ And when he tries to kiss him, Chanyeol's eyes are suddenly not gooey and soft anymore. They are wide and alert and something Minseok is too drunk to decipher, so he doesn’t.  _

_ He tries to kiss him again, and his lips can’t decide what they want to do more, to confess his love for Chanyeol or to kiss him or some amalgam of both. Maybe he is trying his hardest so that every kiss will feel like the faintest whisper of  _ I love you _ , so that Chanyeol will never forget.  _

_ But Chanyeol keeps pulling away, and even drunk, even numb with alcohol, his heart crumbles and suddenly every I love you gets stuck somewhere in his ribcage.  _

But it’s okay. Because even if it’s not in the same way, Chanyeol loves him too, and time away will allow his heart to harden and forget every single time he wanted to cover Chanyeol in everything soft and lovely he had to offer. 

And he does. He loves Chanyeol very much.

  
  
  
  


_ 5+1.  _

  1. _ Fly across the night sky_

Seeing Chanyeol again feels world shattering. Of course, this is not the first time he has seen him since Minseok enlisted, and then when Chanyeol had to serve too.

They met in restaurants, and their military base once or twice, and that one time Minseok went to the dorms when Chanyeol got his free weekend and they spent it like they were younger, and not men in their thirties. 

But all those were fleeting, momentary, and Minseok was doing his very best to enjoy every second they could spend together. But now, finally, they don’t have a deadline. Minseok is not counting every second he has left, because after so long, they are finally both here.

It’s funny, that when it finally happens, they are once again drinking. Most of them came to receive Chanyeol and celebrate a time well served, to celebrate their Chanyeol is back and healthy. Jongdae teases Minseok, says no one is happier that Chanyeol is back than Minseok himself. And, he’s probably right, but Minseok just shoves his annoying little face away and gets back to mess of their table.

He’s not drunk this time. It’s been years since that time, but it seared in Minseok’s mind. And so, for his own sake and Chanyeol’s, he keeps the alcohol low. Shockingly enough, Chanyeol is not drinking a lot either. They are sitting together, and though their conversation is mostly to everyone else except one another, their arms are flush together and their knees brush when Chanyeol gets too excited.

The turmoil in his tummy is unavoidable, really. Chanyeol is tall and handsome and he might be older, but just like back then, his eyes are bright and young. Nothing can kill the raw energy, the life that emanates from Chanyeol. And just like back then, just like when Minseok was eighteen and naive, he is 33 and still so in love. 

“We should go home.” Kyungsoo says. His eyes are glassy, but he offers a sturdy shoulder where Sehun leans on him sleepily. They all nod tiredly, and as Junmyeon sets off to pay their bill, Minseok gets them all a ride. He watches them pile inside the car one after the other, a mess of limbs and groans and annoyed  _ keep your hands to yourself _ s until the only one left is him.

And Chanyeol. Who had stepped him aside and asked if he could crash in his apartment, and Minseok had only helplessly nodded because. Well. Because.

The ride is quiet, and so it is when they go up the elevator. Their steps are heavy and even though there’s a few safe inches between them, his right side crackles and warms from Chanyeol’s presence. When they step inside, Minseok takes off his shoes quickly and walks aheady, his mind dizzy and limbs just on this side of clumsy. He’s rambling when he walks in, hands flying around in random gestures he is so nervous.

“I think the guest room is ready, just let me get you something to sleep in-!” 

Military training has made Chanyeol’s chest awfully sturdy, he thinks when he is pulled face first into it. Sturdy and warm, and still smells of the flowery scent Chanyeol has been using for years now. 

“Hyung,” Chanyeol’s voice rumbles under his skin. “Remember when you tried to kiss me.”

It’s not a question, not really, but he nods anyway. He isn’t sure where his voice is right now.

“Chanyeol pulls him closer, and he does that thing. The one where he folds himself small and buries himself into Minseok, his warm breath right on Minseok’s pulse. “You should try again.” They are so close Minseok feels Chanyeol gulp. “You should kiss me again.”

For a moment, Minseok can’t do anything. His brain, usually so useful, has short circuited. The seconds tick by painfully slow, and Minseok wants. Well, for one, he wants to understand what is going on, but secondly, he also wants to let go and kiss Chanyeol just like he so prettily asked. All he does though, because he is an idiot and also stupid and so, so painfully in love and so hurt, he pulls back.

“Hey,” he says, softly because his voice is still not all there. “look at me.” Chanyeol  _ feels  _ so painfully small right now, shaking his head and burying deeper into Minseok’s body. “Please, Yeollie, for me?” He’s shaking, or Chanyeol, or possibly both of them are. A sigh that feels too heavy leaves Chanyeol, and then he rises once again to full height, the downturn of his lips so insecure and his eyes, always youthful and too honest for Minseok to handle, look so afraid. And Minseok hates it.

“Ask again,” his voice wavers, failing, but his hands rubs soothingly on Chanyeol’s arms. “Ask me again.”  _ And I’ll do it. I would do so many things for you. I would try to do it all.  _

But Chanyeol doesn't. He surges swiftly, too gracefully for someone usually so clumsy, and kisses Minseok. And he has thought about this for so long, for a decade and then even more. Has always imagined Chanyeol would taste sweet, sweet for someone as soft and lovely as him. 

The first kisses are closed mouthed and shy. His lips are soft and warm and it makes him feel carved out, pulled from inside out. He presses harder, insistent, because he wants to feel Chanyeol. Let’s one of his eternally curious, always shaking hands grab ahold of the short strands of Chanyeol’s hair. Feel him, fully, completely. Feels the kiss inside his chest, feels like he leaves a burning trail when his tongue slips between soft lips and runs behind white teeth, runs against the roof of Chanyeol’s mouth. 

He kisses him so hard through pure, sheer need finally  _ finally  _ culminating with each nibble of plump lips, each sigh and groan and every beautiful noise Chanyeol lets out right into the core of his being. Chanyeol is definitely shaking, pulling Minseok into him as if the space between them makes him feel crazed. Pushes and pulls back like he, too, can’t get enough of Minseok. 

But at the end, behind the burn and the spark and everything else that drives him crazy, kissing Chanyeol just is. It is nature and love and calm and passion, all being shared between their lips in the quiet of his apartment. 

When they finally pull away, he can’t stop staring at the man in front of him. 

“For so long, it was you who tried…” Chanyeol whispers, big hand cupping Minseok’s face with such tender. Such love. “It was only fair,” he continues, smile secret and shaky and blinding. “That I tried too.”

Minseok smiles so wide he thinks he might rip a muscle, so big Chanyeol’s eyes widen. But the smile he gets back, and consequently, the next kiss they share (just one kiss from the many more, the many thousandth and millionth kiss they will share), is worth every year he waited. 

And the next morning, he wakes Chanyeol up with short, warm kisses over every inch of beautifully exposed skin. Because he wants to, and because he can. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @naturemvs on twitter i guess....


End file.
